Lightning In A Bottle
by watergirl50610
Summary: Summer meant one thing to Dean: girls; that is, until one boy, Cas, shows up and completely flips things around... (Teen AU, human!Cas) (Fic inspired by the song 'Lightning In A Bottle' by the Summer Set)


Summer: parties, bonfires, carnivals. So many things to do, places to go, girls to see. Dean loved summer, especially now that he had graduated; it was summer all year long.

July 18th. The night things would change.

Dean was at one of his friend's parties, a fire in the woods out back. It was a quarter past midnight, the beer was just starting to take effect.

He didn't know exactly how many girls he had kissed already but he knew it was in the double digits, and he was loving every minute of it

"Hey, dude, what's up?" A light-haired guy came over to Dean and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for a pat on the back in greeting.

"Not much man, just enjoying the view," he tipped his bottle in the direction of a group of girls huddled by the fire, winking at one red-head in particular.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, do you think you could give my friend here some help? He's new to this place, kinda shy. Doesn't know anyone, and I know you're good with the ladies," Dean's friend gestured to a guy on his right, one Dean didn't even see standing there before.

"Sure, no problem," he gave the new guy a once over, not quite sure why. He wasn't built, but he wasn't exactly lanky, either. Slim, but not too skinny.

"Great!" Dean blinked at his friend's words; he had been staring. "His name's Cas-"

"I can introduce myself," Dean's eyes locked with the boy's as he spoke, something about his voice drawing him in. "I'm Cas. Nice to meet you," he held out his hand, smiling politely at Dean.

"….Hi," Dean shook his hand lightly, his skin tingling as they touched. He turned back to talk to his friend, but he was already gone. "I-" he coughed, his tongue not seeming to want to work, "I'm Dean."

Cas didn't seem to notice his fumble as he gave him a small smile, "Can.. can I be honest with you? Before you go through any trouble?" He avoided Dean's gaze, looking at his feet instead.

"Sure man, go ahead," Dean took a sip of his beer and leaned back against a tree, trying to keep his head straight as Cas took a step closer to him, the light smell of a gentle aftershave making Dean's head spin.

Dean's eyes looked over Cas' face at the closer distance, his lips looking soft, his eyes the prettiest- _Wait, why am I thinking of his eyes? His lips? That's gay._ Dean shook the thoughts out of his head and took another sip of beer.

"I'm not exactly shy, in fact, I'm probably one more the more social people you will me-"

"Get to the point here bud."

"Yeah, sorry, I was saying that I'm not shy, I'm just.. ladies aren't exactly my thing, if you get where I'm going."

Dean cleared his throat, Cas' confession startling him a bit, "Oh, okay. That's fine. Pretty face like yours, though, ladies would be all…." Dean's tongue was moving faster than he was thinking. "I mean, not that I think you're pretty, just.. your face. You're an attractive man. I, I mean, good looking.. _shit_." Dean could feel his cheeks burning. Thankfully they were far enough away from the fire that Cas couldn't see how bad he was blushing.

"It's alright, I know what you meant. I've gotten that a lot from other guys, saying they wish they had my looks so they could get all the girls they wanted, don't worry."

"Yeah, that's what I meant, yeah," Dean could feel his cheeks cool down now a bit, a bit of the panic leaving. He shrugged and gave Cas a pat on the shoulder, his hand lingering for longer than he mean. He pulled it away quickly, "Guys aren't really my forté, though, so.. I can't really help you tonight."

"Actually, I think you can," Cas took another step closer to Dean an kissed him gently, one hand on Dean's side and the other on his neck.

"What do-", before he knew it, Cas was kissing him. It was a nice kiss, his lips were soft just like he imagined them to be. He began to lean into the body of this boy he had just met when his brain finally processed what was going on. His muscles tensed up and Dean broke the kiss, stepping backwards away from Cas, tripping over a root, "Hey man, I don't-"

"Sorry, I just," Cas turned away from Dean, arms crossed over his chest. _Bad idea, bad idea, shit, shitshitshit. _"I'll go. Sorry," before Cas could get away, he felt a hand brush against his arm.

"You don't have to go, you just… surprised me," He honestly didn't want Cas to leave. That kiss was nice, and a kiss was just a kiss, right? "Little more warning next time, eh?" He gave him a tap on the shoulder and let out a nervous laugh, reaching up to rub his own neck.

Cas didn't leave, a few girls wandering over to them not much later, sparklers in hand. He watched Dean interact with him, observing the handsome guy look at them the same way he looked at him not too long ago, even if it was for just a second or two.

This girls offered him a sparkler; he took it, waving it around a bit before realizing how silly he looked. He held it awkwardly in has hand, not sure what to do with it now. "Here," Dean grabbed his wrist, pulling up his hand so the sparkler was at eye-level. "Watch," he let go and raised his own sparkler, pressing it against Cas'. Both men were looking at each other, thoughts on the other running through their heads.

The two mini-fireworks burned down, eventually extinguishing a few seconds later. "Let go," Cas did what Dean said, giving him a slightly amused smile as his sparkler stick stuck to Dean's. "Not that interesting, but kinda cool none-the-less." He tossed the sticks to the side and turned his attention back to the girls.

Hours passed and Cas couldn't keep track of all the girls Dean kissed. Of course he was jealous of them, but he didn't let it show. Dean obviously wasn't gay, but bisexual? Highly unlikely.

It wasn't much after two when Cas noticed the clouds starting to roll in, "Dean-"

"Mm?" He was kissing yet another girl, not seeming to notice that Cas was still there. It had been like that most of the night, but he couldn't seem to leave. "I think it's going to rain." The girl who had been romancing with Dean broke away, looking up at the sky.

"Gotta go!" She hurried off with a few of her friends, getting inside before the rain began.

"Thanks man," Dean glared at Cas, not really caring if it was going to storm or not. He glanced around the field and realized that they were the only people left outside, the bonfire still burning away. "When did everyone leave?"

"Probably-"

"Don't answer that. Rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Not really, I like the rain."

Dean glanced up at the house, looking to see if anyone was watching; no one was. "Come on," Dean grabbed Cas' hand, both of their nerves sparking at the other's touch, and dragged him out to the edge of the field, pulling him under the shelter of a large pine tree.

"What are we doing?" Cas felt a bit of disappointment when their hands separated; it had been nice.

Dean sighed, "You know how you were honest with me from the start? Telling me you're-"

"Yeah…" _Where is this going?_

"Well -I don't know what I'm telling you this- you… I've never…" he didn't know what to say, how to get his thoughts out. He wanted to say that he had feelings for him, feelings that he's never had for a guy before, only with girls.

It seemed like Cas could read his mind, "It's okay, you're only, what, 19? You've got time to figure things out." He reached out and rubbed the side of Dean's arm reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

Dean nodded, "It's just.. my friends.."

"Who cares what they think? I'm sure they'd be fine with it, they've probably gone through it themselves. Almost everyone has." Cas' eyes flickered to Dean's lips; he wanted to kiss him again so bad, to show him that it was okay to feel like this, to help him figure things out.

This time it was Dean's turn to read minds. He closed the distance between them and kissed him, his hands moving to Cas' sides like he has done with any other woman. It seemed almost natural, yes, still just a tad odd, but nice. Something he could get used to.

"Ow!" Dean pulled his head away with a snap, "Did.. did you just bite me?"

"Sorry, I meant to.. I like.."

"Shut up," Dean forced himself on him, pushing Cas' body up against the tree. He brushed his tongue against the boy's lip. Cas let him in, the taste of peppermint flooding Dean's mouth.

Cas' hands trailed down Dean's body, fingers tugging off Dean's plaid, unbuttoned shirt and quickly fumbling with the hem of the grey tee underneath. He was just about to remove it when there was a crack of thunder and the rain started to fall, drops seeping through the tree branches.

Dean pulled away and rested his forehead on Cas, his breathing heavy, "…whoa."

"See?" Cas pecked his lips, "You like it. You just have to give it a shot, be more open."

"Come on," Dean grabbed Cas' hand again, yanking him out into the rain.

"Dean!" He had literally pulled him out of his shoes, his flip-flops now resting back where they had been making out, the wet grass slippery under his bare feet as he ran across it. It wasn't long before he lost his footing, falling to his knees and sliding a good foot or two, pulling Dean down with him. They were laughing like crazy, both of their shorts soaked and muddy.

Dean helped him up and ran with him past the almost-out bonfire, along the side of the house, and down the street to his car.

It didn't take them long to get there, Dean throwing open the backdoor and they spilled in. The seats were covered in a blank, a spare one Dean liked to have when Sam brought his giant dog along for a ride.

Cas grinned and wrapped himself up in it, shivering on the leather seats, "We're going to ruin them."

"I don't care. Let me in," Dean forced his way under the blanket and into Cas' arms, warming them both up. They were laying side-by-side, Dean's back facing the front of the car. He leaned forward and kissed Cas' nose before resting their foreheads together.

Cas was poking at Dean's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he wasn't doing nothing, he was leaving Dean a message for after tonight. Whatever happened in this car, Dean would have a reminder tomorrow of what Cas had told him.

"Where did you-" he was going to ask where he had gotten the pen from, but it was probably from the floor of the car. He must have grabbed it when they got in.

Cas finished his message and smiled, tossing the pen down by their feet, "There."

Pulling his arm into the light of the streetlamp outside, he smiled as he read Cas' words, "_Never change who you are. XO- Cas_" Dean's heart fluttered at the message, "Thank you." He pressed his lips to Cas', moving them softly over the damp skin. His hand found Cas' hip and pulled him close, the other caressing his cheek.

The rest of the night moved in a blur, passing as quickly as the storm. He didn't know what Cas had done to him, but soon their naked bodies were pressed together, Cas sitting on top of him, hips rolling with the thunder. Dean's back was against the door, Cas leaning over him and kissing him ferociously, nibbling and biting at his lips and neck, hands pressed up against the window.

Dean held Cas' hips tightly, not seeming to get enough of him. He tilted his head to the side and bit down on Cas shoulder, pleasure rolling over him just as lightning flashed across the sky, just as Cas reached his peak as well. Dean groaned into his shoulder, his hips thrust up in one final attempt to get deeper in Cas who screamed out, one hand knotted in Dean's short hair, the other still on the window.

Panting, the two slid down so they were where they started, Dean's back facing the front seats once more. "Damn.."

"See what you were missing?" Cas murmured as he kissed Dean's lips one final time. "We caught the lightning."


End file.
